cenobitefandomcom-20200213-history
Atkins
Atkins also known as "Hell's Bastard Son" and "Hell's Armorer" was a cenobite created during the Vietnam War. He's featured in the Hellraiser comics and the Pinhead comics created by Marvel. He's dressed in a commando uniform with a bandolier of bullets feeding into and out of his clavicle. Unlike other Cenobites, Atkins uses military weaponry such as automatic rifles, knives and explosives against his opponents and victims. History / Tunnel of Love During the Vietnam War, Atkins was revered by his peers and superiors alike so much in fact that his superior once said "No one hundred gooks could stand up to Atkins if he was buck naked in the middle of a field and had nothin' but a little bitty pen knife." When Atkins and his platoon came across a tunnel for a Vietnames hidehout in search for hidden Vietnamese soldiers, Atkins volunteers to brave the tunnels himself and is told by his superior to "Go get me a count boy. I wanna hear 'em screaming clean through the dirt. Go get them doggies!" Upon entering the tunnels, Atkins managed to kill six Vietnamese soldiers, the last of which he interrogates only to be told that he and his comrades were "special" and "protected." Unsatisfied with the answer, Atkins snaps the Vietnames soldier's neck and attempts to navigate his way out of the tunnel. Lost, Atkins attempted to dig his way out of the tunnel and upon emerging on the other side he found himself in the presence of three Cenobites. Laughing Boy was one of three cenobites that came to guide Atkins to Hell after he had unknowingly solved the Tunnel of Love puzzle by moving through it in the correct sequence. It alongside the cenobites Blue Boy and Halo II congratulated Atkins for solving the puzzle and inform him that he's to be brought to Hell where he'll be turned into a Cenobite by entering the Creation Chamber and being remade. Atkins rejected the offer stating that he wanted to return to his platoon. Laughing Boy, growing impatient, threatened to take him to Hell by force. Atkins responded in saying "Fine with me, fellas. I love a good fight." However, Atkins did eventually follow the Cenobites into Hell where he was made into "Hell's Armorer". Pinhead Series Atkins slew Doomsayer when Doomsayer held a rally in protest of the Leviathan over the recurring disappearances of other Cenobites; Atkins shot off Doomsayer's head by firing a spray of bullets through his neck, killing him instantly. 1991 Atkins was the first to be summond by Flagellum during the Time Configuration. He became a member of the Vasa Iniquitatis, alongside Face, Abigor, Balberith and Pinhead. Abilities and Powers As Hell's Armorer, Atkins has access to virtually any weapon imaginable. He's been shown to be able to summon weapons to himself, as well as make parts of himself turn into weapons. Empowered by Leviathan, his ammunition is limitless. He is also highly proficient in close-quarters-combat after years of military training and even more years as a Cenobite. Like all Cenobites, Atkins is virtually immortal, being able to shrug off bullet wounds and other serious injuries with ease, as well as being able to recover from his injuries just as easily. He generally makes use of high-caliber machine guns, a combat knife that he keeps on hand and occasionally explosives. Trivia Atkins is one of the few Cenobites depicted killing off another Cenobite putting him in ranks with the Doctor. Appearances *''Clive Barker's Hellraiser'' #6-7, 9, 11, 14-16 (Epic Comics) *''Clive Barker's Hellraiser: Masterpieces'' #5-6, 9, 12 *''Pinhead'' #1-2, 6 *''Hellraiser Nightbreed: Jihad'' #1-2 Category:Cenobites Category:Hellraiser Category:Males